Ze Newlyweds Game
by argh im emily
Summary: Weeeee're back.
1. ZE NEWLYWEDS GAME!

Ze Newlyweds Game

Hi, this is mine and my best friend, Midori's fic! Basically, we're gonna' be pairing up WR characters (HigeBlue ChezaKiba TsumeToboe and CherHubb ....)

((During the making of this fic, we don't intend to offend any real people that are queer out there. We use the word "gay" a couple of times but not for any offensive reasons. Sorry, we really don't mean to offend anyone!!))

Disclaimer: We don't own Wolf's Rain.... nope... it's true... none a' the characters are our own material... ;.;-well sept for the creepish ways we make them act...- but we DO own Sakura and Midori... coz' those are kinda'... us. Yar.

Sakura: Yo, yo, yo mah homedawgs!

Midori: Loser.

Sakura: Shut the fuh up, man.

Midori: You're such a dork.

Sakura:

Midori: KIM POSSIBLE BOOBIES!!!

Sakura: That was frickn' gay.

Midori: No you're gay!

Sakura: No you're gay!

Midori: No you're gay!

Sakura: No you're gay!

Midori: No, I'm gay!

Sakura: I KNOW YOU'RE GAY!!!!

Midori: Okay, we're getting way too off topic. Okay, yo. Welcome to... THE NEWLYWEDS GAME!!!!!

Toboe: But there's not newlyweds here, silly!!!!! o

Sakura:.................. -coughflippyhaircough-... -coughcoughcoughcough- Excuse me. Now there are!!!

Sakura: NOW LET'S INTRODUCE OUR NEW NEWLYWEDS!!!!

Midori: -pauses in humming- New newlyweds?

Sakura: Shut yer piehole.

Midori: -shrug-

Cheza: This one is confused.

Sakura: No this one is an ass.

Cheza: This one is an ass?

Sakura: EXACTLY!

Midori: That's what I'm talkin' bout!!!!

Kiba: CHEZA!!! -suddenly runs onto the stage all action-packed like- NEVER. INSULT. CHEZA!!!!!

Sakura: Screw you, Kiba.

Midori: NO!!!!!! -runs up to Kiba and jumps on his shoulders- GIMME' A PIGGY-BACK RIDE!!!

Kiba:....wtf......

Midori: I love you, Kiba.... -pulls his hair-.....

Cheza: This one is an ass!

Sakura: VERY GOOD!!!! -claps hands- OMG WTF EVERYONE QUIT IT WE'RE RUNNING OUT OF TIME HERE!!!! I APPLIED FOR A 30 MINUTE SPOT AND WE'VE ALREADY WASTED 15!!!

Midori: -notices Hubb and Cher lurking in a dark corner- AW C'MON GUYS, JOIN THE GAME!!!!

Hubb:...

Cher:....

Sakura: Side characters are bland.

Cheza: This one is an ass.

Midori: Okay. You really gotta' stop that. We know you're ass, you don't really have to repeat it.

Kiba: -throws Midori off his back angrily- CHEZA!!!!!

Midori: -sob-

Sakura: Would you quit that, that's frickin' annoying!!! I mean, at least ONCE in EVERY episode you gotta' shout, "CHEZA!!!!!" I mean seriously man.... it's getting old.

Kiba:........ I love Cheza!

Sakura:..... screw you. OKAY, LET'S INTRODUCE OUR NEXT CONTESTANTS.... Hige and Blue.

Hige: -walks out on the stage all gangsta-like- YO! -comes out eating from a box of Soft Baked Cookie and gets rabidly attacked by Midori- ARRHGFIDSGKDGJKDF!!!!

Midori: MY COOOOOKIIIIIEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -steals box of cookies and shoves them in her mouth-

Hige: -stares at her blankly-

Midori: -smiles with a mouth-full of cookies-

Hige: WHY YOU-YOU... SOFT BAKED COOKIE STEALER!!!! -chases Midori around the stage-

Midori: -hugs box of cookies while running around screaming- BANANAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura: o.o;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; Um..... -cough cough- Greaaaaat.... okay where the fudge is Blue?!!?!?!?!?

Blue: -walks onto the stage acting all model-like, posing for the camera- I'm far too sophisticated for these childish gameshow fanfictions!

Midori: TRY A BANANA BLUE!!! -shoves a banana in Blue's mouth-....in low voice BANANAS ARE GOOOOOD.

Hige: -dives on top of Midori viciously, stealing back his cookies-

Midori: slides hands down her face saddly MY COOKIEIEIESSISS!!!! -chokes on her own spit-

Blue: -while eating the banana- MMM MMM GOOD!

Sakura: SHUT UP BLUE, WE AREN'T ALLOWED TO USE FORGED MATERIAL ON THIS SHOW!!!! THEY'LL CANCEL US!!!!

Blue: Whatever.... -sulks-

Sakura: Fuh in a bucket. We're running out of time here, okay all of our "newly weds" line up next to each other.

Midori: -jumps over next to Kiba happily-

Kiba: Uhhh. Security!

Big Bulky Security Man Bob: -runs onto stage, next to Midori crossing his arms and grunts-

Midori: -opens box of cookies- ...wanna' cookie? -;;;;

BBSMB(Big Bulky Security Man Bob): -taps foot and then drags her off the stage-

Midori: NOOO!!! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO MEEE!!!!! I'M THE HOST!!!!!!!

Sakura: I can host the show without you! It's okay really, you don't gotta' feel guilty! .

Midori: -sobs- I'M YOU'RE BEST FRRRIIIIEEEEND!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura: ...take her away BBSMB.

BBSMB: -swings her over his back and continues off the stage-

Midori: -pounds on his back- LET! ME! GO!!!!!!!!! ....I feel so unloooooved!!!!!!

-BBSMB and Midori dissapear off the stage-

Sakura: OKAY! Maybe without Midori we can get s'more crappledoodle done! -

Tsume: -suddenly appears out of nowhere- Uhhh... crappledoodle?

Sakura: SHUT UP! NOW EVERYONE LINE UP TO YOUR FRICKIN' MATE OR... LOVER... OR WHATEVER!

-everyone lines up in an orderly fashion-

Sakura: THANK YOU. Now, here's our first couple! -gestures to Cheza and Kiba- They enjoy long walks on the beach and moonlight strolls! Not to mention braiding eachother's hair late into the afternoon!

Cheza: This one is an ass. This one loves Kiba's ass.

Sakura: Okay, who taught her that?!?!!?

Everyone: You.

Sakura: ... shut up. Next couple is Blue and Hige!!! They make such a cute lil couple!!! o

Blue: Tsh.

Hige: :D

Sakura: This lovely couple fancies candlelit dinners, rumaging through trashcans, and last but not least, Red Fusion!

Hige: Fusiony!!!!

Blue: Tsh.

Hige: Oh c'mon honey, lighten up! -puts arm around her-

Blue: -HIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSS- Don't call me honey! And don't touch me!

Hige: o.o;;;;;;;;

Midori: -suddenly jumps onto stage pointing accusingly at Hige- FUSIONY!!!! THAT'S MY QUOTE!!!!! COPYRIGHT INFRAGMENT!!!!

BBSMB: GET BACK HERE!!!!! -runs onto stage after Midori-

Midori: RUN AWAAAAAAY!!! -gets chased off the stage-

Sakura: Now our THIRD couple.... Tsume and Toboe!!!

Tsume: -grunts- WHY WAS I PAIRED UP WITH HIM!?!?!? THAT IS SICK AND WRONG!!! I SWEAR TO GOD, I'LL SUE!!!!!!!!!!

Midori: -screams from behind the curtain- CRIPES, YOU WEAR LEATHER FOR GOD'S SAKE!!! WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO THINK!???!?

Sakura: Live with it, we had no females left for you guys. And Leara refused to appear on the show with Toboe ever since that little bird incedent... :/ You were her stand-in! :D

Toboe: ;.;

Tsume: -GROWL-

Toboe: Oh come on Tsume!!! It'll be so much fun!!!

Tsume: .........oh great.

Sakura: -cough cough- WE'RE ON A SCHEDULE HERE!!!!! And we're 10 minutes behind!!

Tsume: Grrr.....

Toboe: C'MON TSUME! TURN THAT FROWN UPSIDE DOWN!!!

Tsume: o.o Uhhh...

Sakura: Gah... ANYWAYS. -reads off her notecards- This happy couple especially enjoys relaxing dips in the hotsprings, nurturing eachother's wounds, and both share a unique "feminine" sense of style.

Tsume: -spazzes out- THAT ISN'T TRUE, NONE OF IT!!!! WTF IS YOU'RE PROBLEM?!?!?!

Toboe: -sobbing- TSUME DOESN'T LOVE ME ANYMORE!!!!! T.T

Tsume: ANYMORE? Who said I ever loved you to begin with?!

Toboe: T.T MY WHOLE LIFE!!! A LIE!!!!!!

Sakura: And last bu-

Midori: -from background- HEEEELP MEEEEE!!!!!

Sakura: -continues appearing to have heard nothing- but not... okay, yeah, last and least are Hubb and Cher!

Hubb:....

Cher:....

Sakura: They're so dull. This couple went through some hard times after their divorce... and now they're back together! Coz' the authornesses say so! And we really needed another couple.... :/ But these two dull and bland side characters love to study ancient myths together, search for Cheza, and salsa dance.... how... sweet? They're boring.

Cheza: This one is still an ass?

Sakura:....-- Yes.

Hige: -looks down at the ground, in shock- MY COOKIES!!!! THEY'RE GONE!!!

Everyone: O.O

Hige: MIDORIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Midori: -runs across stage, shoving a cookie in her mouth- I gave him a cookie! Uh oh, Hige looks angry. Oh poor Hige, I only wanted to free myself.

Hige: Where is the box?!?!?!?!?

Midori: Yah... about the box. You know, he wouldn't let me free for just one, now would he.

Hige: YOU GAVE HIM ALL OF THEM!!!!??????

Midori: There was only five in there...

Hige: NO!!! The last I saw there were like twenty!

Midori: Yah well what is a girl to do when being chased by a big buff security man!!!?? I mean its like a RULE to eat things when they are right infront of you!!!

Hige: -glares at Midori-

Midori: -licks her fingers- Mmmm the chocolatey taste of soft baked cookies!!!

Sakura: Uh oh Spagettios!!!!! HIGE'S MAAAAAAAD!!!!! Poor baby!

Hige: -looks all evil and chases Midori around the stage again-

Midori: AHHHHHHHH!!! -pauses for the camera- HERE WE GO AGAIN! o

Sakura: Looks like we're done for today... o.o;;;;;; Well..... join us again for next episode! We're all out time and I gotta' go to the bathroom..... BYE!!!! -runs off stage-

Midori: -jumps in front of the camera and does a little jig- I'M COOL! YOU'RE NOT! OH YEAH! ISH MAH BIRTDAY!!!-okay I'm done.

Hige: -strangles her in a head lock- NEVER STEAL MY COOKIES!!!!!

Midori: Then bring enough treats for everyone next time!!!!!!!!

Blue: She's got a point there, ya know.

Toboe: -from background- BYE BYE--

-Hige and Midori ram into the camera in their brawl-

-CRASH BOOM BREAK-

--

Cheza: thenewlywedsgameisnottherightfulownersofentenmann'ssoftbakedcookies,campbellssoup(mmmmgood),spagettios,kimpossible,oranycopyrightedmaterialwemayhaveusedinthisfic-andremember-thisoneisanass.

--

Sakura: YAY! First chappie done! Next chapter is QUESTIONS!!! And we explain how the game works if you have no idea how it works.... oo;;;; But if you DO know how the game is, feel free to send in your own questions and we might just put em on there!!!

Midori: Heheh..heh. BANANA!!!! HOOWA!!!

Sakura: BANANA! BANANA! BANANA! HOOWA!!!!! ...BANANAAAA....


	2. And let ze games BEGIIIIIN!

Ze Newlyweds game

Chapter 2: And let ze games BEGIIIIIN!!!!!

Hi we're back dudes. Read it. Eat it. Love it. Feel it. Get high on it.

Disclaimer: We still don't own Wolf's Rain! FREAKS. Don't you understand that? I don't see why we even gotta' put this, I mean... people should understand this.

Sakura: dances to Japan-a-Radio BELIEVE ME!!! WHAT'S THERE TO SEE, LALALALALAA!!!

Midori: Uh huh.

Sakura: This is a good song. Shut up.

Midori: Let's bring in the characters AGAIN!! And we'll explain the game and crap. YAY! Ohhhhh Hiiiigeeee!!!! What'd you bring for me todaaaaay?!

the newlyweds fly to the studio

Midori: ....why can't III fly? ;.;

Sakura: Coz' you're a dork. -.-

Midori: No! I'm stupid. There's a difference ya know.

Hige: We know.

Everyone: -nods heads-

Midori: -sniff sniff- YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO AGREE WITH ME!!!!!

Hige: Well I decided not to bring anything today, becuase of the chaos yesterday. o.0

Blue: -shift eyes- -hides something behind her back-

Midori: What is that I saw you hide behind your back?!?!?!?!?! :D

Blue: YEEP! NOTHING!!!! YOU SAW NOTHING!!!!

Sakura: I think I did!!!!!! HAND EM OVER!!!!!! NO FOOD ON THE SET!!!!

Blue: WHAT?! What about the cookies Hige had yesterday?!

Sakura: That's different! You know I love Hige!! And plus, I love soft baked cookies!

Hige: :D

Midori: -sniffs the air- YOU BROUGHT LITTLE BITES BROWNIES!!!! :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Blue: o.o NO! Of course not, I don't eat fattening foods!!!

Sakura: -.-;;;;; That's crazy! And not true!

Blue:... yes it is.

Cher:....

Hubb:....

Sakura: You guys are way too plain.

Cher:... :o

Hubb:...:o

Sakura: Freaks.

Cheza: This one is a shit.

Everyone:... O.o;;;;;

Tsume: Is that supposed to make sense?

Cheza:This one is a shit FACE.

Midori: THATS MUCH BETTER!!! And it makes fun of you MORE!!!

Sakura: Yeah I'll go along with that.

Midori: -jumps on Blue randomly- GIMME' YOUR BROWNIES!!!!

Blue: -gets pummeled to the ground by this phsyco-

Midori: AAA HA!!! I found them!!! -quickly opens the box and stuffs her face-

Kiba: -stares at Midori and turns his head in disgust-

Midori: Come on Kiba! Get in the mood of the moment!!!

Kiba: No I feel like sitting here.

Midori: OKAY! Well lets get started. First I will explain the game.

Toboe: It isn't THAT hard to figure out what we have to do.

Midori: Yes but you know people. Some of them our just so stupid! Well anyways, Ze Newlyweds game is basicly questions concerning how much the couple knows about each other. Now the rules are, 1) No fighting if your lover doesn't get the question right. 2) Do NOT try and change your score, by doing this you will lose 30 points. 3) Try to have fun with it! Okay point system works like this, every question answered correctly gets 10 points, every question answered wrong loses 5 points, if you don't answer the question then you lose 15 points. Lets start.

Kiba: I do not feel like answering questions when I know that I know EVERYTHING about Cheza!

Midori: Now its the time to test!

Cheza: This one is a shit face.

Sakura: I agree.

Cher:....

Hubb:....

Midori: They are just so boring.

Sakura: I know, SO TOTALLY!!!

Tsume: -rips off his leather vest and laso's in the air- YEEE HAWWWW!!!

Toboe: -drools-

Tsume: Random moment. -sits down and puts back on his leather jaket- Wipe that spit off your chin you perv.

Toboe: -obeys his orders still open-mouthed.-

Midori: What happen to the brownies??

Hige: I don't know....................

Midori: Those are BLUE'S!!! So why dun you give um back!

Hige: I DON'T HAVE UM!!! STOP ACCUSING ME OF EVRYTHING!!!

Blue: Chill Hige.

Hige: CHILL??? CHILL??? THATS WHAT YOU WANT ME TO DO AFTER SHE STOLE ALL OF MY COOKIES YESTERDAY!!!

Toboe: And I thought GIRLS get worked up over stupid stuff...

Midori: Jeez, I am SORRY, didn't know it would OFFEND you so much. Just havin' a bit of fun!

Tsume: Yeah, just a bit of fun. Don't get so angry at her for eating cookies!

Cher:....

Hubb:....

Midori: In a time like this you just have to be so BLAND!!!

Sakura: You know I really think they don't really LISTEN to anything we say.

Hige: -glares at Midori-

Midori: Okay you are getting way to worked up for something thats is passed us now!

Hige: It might be past you but I am not over the fact that you are skinny and gobbled up the WHOLE box of cookies and look at me!!! I may not be FAT but I am not as SKINNY as you!!! I know guys should be fater then girls but It isn't fair!!! Everytime I eat junk food I get bigger and bigger when all you do is NOTHING!!!!

Midori: Is THAT what this is about!!! Oh Hige! You arn't FAT!!! Just a bit chubbie!

Toboe: I don't understand.

Hige: AND YOU NEVER WILL, CHIBI!!!

Toboe: FINE, I just won't butt in anymore.

Blue: Does this REALLY have to turn into a fat show?

Hige: IT ISN'T A FAT SHOW!!! AND BESIDES I AM NOT FAT!!!

Sakura: YOU AREN'T FAT AT ALL HIGE!!! YOU'RE FLOOFEH!

Hige: Is that supposed to be a compliment??

Sakura: OF COURSE IT IS!!!! You're a big floofeh teddy bear!!!! -glomps Hige-

Blue: Okay... hold your boat. You are spazzing out. It isn't Midori's fault you feel fat when seeing her. So don't hold this over HER head.

Hige: I guess I am over-reacting a bit.

Everyone: A BIT???

Hige: Okay ALOT, don't pressure me. Sorry Midori, I shouldn't blame this on you. BUT I STILL BLAME YOU FOR EATING MY COOKIES!!!

Tsume: Okay, that was an educational moment... sorta?

Cher:...

Hubb:...

Sakura: Okay, CHER AND HUBB GET A BIT MORE CHEERIER!!!

Midori: Okay lets start the questions.

Sakura: Question 1 is for Cheza. What does Kiba's name mean?

Cheza: This one thinks it means wonderful ass.

Kiba: WHAT?!?!?!?! I know I have a good buttox, but you know that isn't right!!!

Midori: EHEHEHEHEH! No interfering with the question.

Sakura: And I am sorry that was VERY funy but, sorry to say not correct!

Midori: XD... wonderful ass...XD!!!

Sakura: Okay KibaCheza have -5 points. Now... Kiba... what is Cheza's favorite foreign vegetable?

Kiba: -blink- I didn't think she ate vegetables... I mean... she IS one.

Cheza: Then this one is a shit face?

Sakura: YYyyyyup. Kiba, how could you love this girl!?!?!?!!?

Kiba: CHEZA!!!!!!!!

Sakura:.... I have the strangest feeling that this already happened before.....

Cheza: This one loves Kiba's shit!!!!!!!!!!!

Kiba: I know you do, sweetie!

Midori:..... okay do you know it or not?!

Kiba:.... tuna?

Sakura: .... o.o;;;;; That's what Cheza wrote down.... so uhh... you guys have 5 points! Though tuna's.... not really of the vegetable group....

Audience: -golf clap-

Hige: -randomly jumps into the audeience and separtes their hands and claps them together-like a symbol monkey-

Blue: You are such a sexist jerk!

Hige: WHAT!!!??? I love women!!! How could you not?

Blue: -begins to sob- I wanna' banana..... ;.;

Midori: Sorry no bananas today. But I did bring CANTALOUPE!

Blue: What is cataloupe?

Midori: Noun

1. A variety of melon (Cucumis melo var. reticulatus) having a tan rind with netlike ridges and a sweet fragrant orange flesh. 2. Any of several other related or similar melons.

Etymology

French cantaloup, perhaps from Italian cantalupo (from Cantalupoa former papal villa near Rome), or from Cantaloupa village of southern France.

Everyone: o.o;;;;;

Midori: I'M A WALKIN', TALKIN', BREATHIN' DICTIONARY!!!!

Hige: You're a sexist.

Midori: WTF is with this sexist thing?!

Sakura: Blue started it.

Blue: When? STOP YELLING AT ME!!!!! -sobs again-

Sakura: Episode 21, remember?!?!

Blue: ... oh yeah. But I meant what I said!!!!!

Hige: ;.; WHAT?! WHATCHYOU SAY ABOUT ME IN EPISODE 21; BATTLES RED GLARE?!

Blue: Nothing!!!!!! Stop harrassing me!!!!

Hige: WTF are you talking about?!

Midori: You know, when you were talking to Cheza, Blue!!! You even said her scent was cool.

Blue: -hisses- SHHHHSHHHHHHHHHHHH NO I DIDN"T!!!

Hige: WHAT'?! IS BLUE IN LOVE WITH CHEZA!!!!

Cheza: -giggles- No, of course not Hige! This one is an ass, remember?

Hige:........

Sakura: This is fuh-in confusing okay BACK TO OUR GAME SHOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Now our next question is for.... -looks at notecard- Ohhh great. Hige. -.-

Hige: w00t!

Blue: Bananas are good.

Midori: I know! But cantaloupes are good too.... and it's spelled funny.

Sakura: Okay, whatever dudes. The question is... what will you find Blue doing most often?

Hige: Hm...... probably.... just sulkin' around... hm..... uhhhh.... screaming at me for being a "pervert".....

Blue: Ah!!!! Hige! -gasp- HOW DARE YOU!!!

Hige: WHAT?! You were just calling me a sexist... ;.;

Blue: THAT'S IT!!!!! IT'S OVER, HIGE!!!

Midori: Pickles n' Cream handy holder!!!

Toboe: MIDORI!!! How coul you say that at a time like this?!

Midori: I hate that thing.... I mean, it should hold more things..... besides just a pickles... a cucumber... and maybe an icecream bar. I mean, that's it! They aren't even good foods, I mean icecream's good, but... cucumbers are just plain.... don't taste like nothin'.... and pickles are just stupid....

Everyone: Uhhhhhhhhhh........

Sakura: That was really random. Anyways. -looks down at notecard- Time for local on the 8s!! In the latest news, Blue and Hige of Wolf's Rain... have experiences a horrible breakup! Back to you Tom.

Toboe (in newscaster outfit): Yes indeed, Sakura, VERY dissapointing. Oh! Just in! We have footage of the breakup itself! Roll it, Sakura!

Sakura: Very well, Tom.

(Sakura: Okay, whatever dudes. The question is... what will you find Blue doing most often?

Hige: Hm...... probably.... just sulkin' around... hm..... uhhhh.... screaming at me for being a "pervert".....

Blue: Ah!!!! Hige! -gasp- HOW DARE YOU!!!

Hige: WHAT?! You were just calling me a sexist... ;.;

Blue: THAT'S IT!!!!! IT'S OVER, HIGE!!!

Midori: Pickles n' Cream handy ho-)

Sakura: What a terrible breakup! And today, we have Blue with us... on the air!

Midori: Blue, you're on the air in 5, 4, 3, 2... 1!

Sakura: Now Blue, are you absolutely POSITIVE you REALLY want to do this?

Blue: YES, HE'S SUCH A SEXIST PERVERT! WHY WOULD I WANT TO GO OUT WITH SOMEONE WHO GAWKS AT WOMEN!!!!

Hige: -from background- BLUUUUEEE!!!! I LOOOVE YOU!!!

Blue: -tears up- Awwwwwwww!!! How- -freezes-

Midori: Excuse me folks, technical problems! One moment please!

Toboe: What?! She was just about to get back together with him again! She might change her mind by the time the show's back on!!!

Midori: Tom, settle your boot. OOH! Okay, we're back on in 5... 4.... 3... 2... ONE! -points at Blue-

Blue: -comes out of freezeframe- SWEEET!!! I love you, Hige!!! :D

Tsume: -.- Enough with this lovey dovey crap. I thought this was the newlyweds show. Not the news.

Sakura: Shut up, it was ON MY NOTECARDS and the notecard NEVER LIES!

Blue: HIGE! WHEN WE GET HOME... I WANNA' BAKE SOME BREAD!!!!

Hige: And we can build a house by the ocean shore! And we can get a dog! And maybe someday, we can have kids! A girl would be nice!

Midori: Uhhhhh......

Cher:...

Hubb:...

Sakura: You're right, ....

Midori: What a total rip off of that Hubb/Cher moment. I mean, you can't just steal their words!

Blue: WHAT?! That was forged material? I thought you really cared, Hige! IT'S OVER!!!

Sakura: OH. MY. EFFING. GOD.

Hige: Honey, I shrunk the kids!

Blue: Kids? What kids?

Hige: Ya know... this kids that I shrunk! The nano, mini, tiny, minute kids!

Blue: Seriously. We don't have kids.

Hige: -wonders- Then what'd I shrink...?

Blue: My God, Hige! You shrunk something. OMG. You're such a sexist....

Cheza: This one is a shit face.

Midori: OMG WHERE'S MY CANTALOUPE?!

Hige: Oh yeaaaaah, THAT'S what a shrunk.... you know, it really DID have a resemblance to me....

Midori: Wait. Ya need the floofeh hair!

Hige: It DID have floofeh hair.

Sakura: The CANTALOUPE?

Hige: Yes.

Sakura: I think you're even more phsyco than Blue over there.

Blue:-is huddled up in a corner rocking back and forth, sucking her thumb-

Hige: Oh honey, get up from there!

Blue: STOP YELLING AT ME!!! -sobs and sucks on her thumb like a pasephire- -hums the Harry Potter theme-

Hige: Honey.... I've been doing some thinkin' about this and honey... are you pregnant?

Blue: -stops humming- No. Where'd you get that idea?! Pervert! UH!

Hige: .....

Sakura: OKAY, HIGE YOU'RE WRONG!!

Hige: What?

Sakura: You're wrong.

Hige: What?

Sakura: YOU'RE WRONG!

Hige: What? I can't be wrong, I'm Hige!

Sakura: HIGE! YOU'RE WRONG!

Hige: What?! About what?!

Sakura: THE QUESTION!!

Hige: What? What was it?

Sakura: What will you most likely find Blue doing!!!!!!!!!?????

Hige: Ohhhhh, I know this one that's easy! Taking her pottery classes!

-ding ding ding!!!!-

Midori: ...TOO BAD YOU ALREADY GOT IT WRONG!!!!

Hige: Oh come on!!!!!

Sakura: Whatever, you guys have -5 points now. Next question is for BLUE!!!!

Blue: -shivers- Oh no....

Midori: How would Hige describe himself in one word?

Blue: Uhhhhhm...... hot?

Hige: -starts to cry- YOU REALLY THINK I'M HOT?!?!!?

Blue: No I think you think I think your hot.

Hige:.... huh? So.... you DO think think I'm hot?

Blue: Wait. No! No! I think... I think you think I'm... wait.... no, I think you're hot!

Hige: REALLY?!

Blue: NO!!!!!! I think you think you think think think hot you!!

Everyone: WHAT!?!?!?!

Blue: Okay. I think. You think. That you are hot.

Hige: Okay.... so does that still mean you think I'm hot?

Blue: NOOOOO!!!!!!!!! YOU think you're hot! I don't think your hot!

Hige: Hell yeah, I'm hot.

Blue: So I got the question right?

Hige: No. I wrote down floofeh, but I think you're answer's so much better. Just give it to her.

Sakura: Fine, whatever. 5 points for Hige and Blue then. O.o;;;

Midori: NYAAAA!!!! You're family's more important than your friends NYAAAAAA!!! NYAA NYAA NYAAAA!!! NYAAAAA-

Blue: Is she having a seizure?

Sakura: I dunno'...

Hige: That's not true, I like my friends better... and my girlfriend! :D

Blue: That's gay.

Hige: I know I am.

Sakura: No you're not.

Hige: I know.

Midori: NYAA!!! NYAAAAAAAAA!!!!! You have to spend time with your family, not Sakura she's not the whole world!!!! NYAAA!!!

Sakura: Does that mean your off the show?! :D

Midori: NEH!!!!!

Sakura: .... WHATEVER. Okay, next questions are for Tsume N' Toboe! :D

Tsume: .... grrr... -rapper pose-

Sakura: -laughs- I LOVE THAT POSE!!!! XD!!!!!

Tsume: Grrrrr.

Toboe: YAY!!! w00t!!!

Sakura: w4t 1z w1t 4ll th1z l337?

Toboe: 1tz zp3ct4cul4r!!!!!!

Sakura: Okay, whatever. Question is... Toboe.... what is Tsume's favorite kind of cheese?

Toboe: Ahhhh... the cheese... I believe it's swiss!!!!

Tsume: HOW DO YOU KNOW THIS MUCH ABOUT ME?!!?!? I NEVER TOLD YOU!!! -points an accusing finger at Toboe- STALKER!!!!!

Toboe: :D I know I am!

Everyone: o.o;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Midori: Okay, now..... Tsume... what is Toboe's favorite color?

Tsume: .... hm.... -looks at Toboe's shirt- uhhhh.... pink?

Sakura: VERY close, but not the right answer.

Toboe: -holds up piece of paper with writing that says: CORAL!- See! My shirt is ACTUALLY coral, not pink! Boys don't wear pink, silly!!! -giggles girlishly-

Tsume: Hey, I was close enough!!!!

Sakura: Okay, so everyone's tied right now with 5 points.

Midori: -in English accent- Ello, poppit!!!

Sakura: You're done.

Midori: -looks in a magical closey yhat suddenly appears on stage- I know your in here, poppit... -throws open closet doors and barfs in it-... hey what's up?

-Hubb and Cher are revealed from the closet, pausing from a little kiss they like to call "making out"-

Hubb(covered in barf):...

Cher(covered in barf ALSO):...

Sakura: OMFG, YOU GET COVERED IN MIDORI'S PUKE AND YOU HAVE ABSOLUTELY NOTHING TO SAY!?!?!!?

Hubb:...

Cher:...

Sakura: MY GOD!!! I'm not even gonna' BOTHER asking those two questions. I'll just give em the free points!!!!! o.O

Hubb:...  
  
Cher:...

Sakura: GRRRRRR!!!!!

Kiba: As I didn't feel the need to talk during these crazy moments... now I speak.

Sakura: Good for you.

Midori: You suck.

Everyone: GASP!!!!!

Cheza: This one loves shit!

Kiba: My shit?

Cheza: Yes.

Kiba: :D

Sakura: KIBA'S SMILING!!! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TAKE COVER!!!!!!

-everyone hides in the barf-infested closet-

Kiba: .... you'd rather hide in a puke filled closet than stay with ME?

Midori: -comes out of closet- THAT'S MY CUE!!!! -clings onto Kiba's neck-

Kiba: -choke- EWWWWW!!!!!!!! -throws her into the audience- PUKEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Midori: -flying into the audience- CATCH ME!!!!!!

Audience: -moves clear out of her way-

Midori: ... uh oh. -hits ground- OUCH. X.X

Hige: -runs out of the closet, soaked with Midori's puke- FINALLY!!!! IS SHE DEAD?!??!?!

Sakura: I dunno, go check. And if she is.... it won't ruin the show or anything....

Hige: -runs into the audience to see if Midori's dead and checks her pulse- OMG I THINK SHE IS!!! NO PULSE!!! w00t!!!! PAAAAARTAAAAY!!!!!!

Midori: -rolls onto back- -.- You do realize you just squeezed my ass, don't you?

Hige: -turns to Blue- Eheh... heheh... heh.... heheh... hi Blue! :D... heh!

Blue: YOU SEXIST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Midori: I think you're misinterpreting the true meaning of sexist!

Blue: -turns to Midori- And what would it mean?

Midori: sexist:

Noun

1. Discrimination based on gender, especially discrimination against women. 2. Attitudes, conditions, or behaviors that promote stereotyping of social roles based on gender.

Other forms

sex'ist adj.n.

Blue: Grrrrrrr.... and he DOES discriminate women!!!!

Hige: HOW SO?!

Blue: BY HARRASSING THEM!!!!!!!

Hige: Oh come on!!!

Blue: -chases him around the studio-

Hige: AHHHH!!! BANANAAAA!!!!

Midori: COPYRIGHT INFRAGMENT!!!.... AGAIN!!! -starts dancing- COME ON FHQWHGADS SAY COME ON FHQWHGADS!!!!! EVERYBODY TO THE LIMIT, THE CHEAT IS TO THE LIMIT EVERYBODY COME ON FHQWHGADS!!!!!

Sakura:.... okay... we gotta' go take Midori home!!!!!

-everyone freezes-

Everyone: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hige: w00t! w00t!!! Butt dance, butt dance... -shakes bootay-

Blue: -does disco-

Kiba: -rocks back and forth on his fit-

Cheza: -does the funky chicken-

Hubb:...

Cher:...

Sakura: Oh we REALLY gotta' go... I'LL BE BACK!!! Though Midori won't till next time.... SO BE GOOD!!!

-Sakura and Midori leave-

Hige:....PAAAAARTAAAAAAY!!!!!!!

-everyone parties forever and ever... well.... until next time-

--

Scores

Kiba&Cheza: 5

Hige&Blue: 5

Tsume&Toboe: 5

Hubb&Cher: 10

--

Cheza: onceagainanycopyrighttedmaterialwemayhaveusedduringthemakingofthisficdonotbelongtomidoriandsakura...andthisoneisanass...andashitface.goodbye.


End file.
